


She doesn't want me (but maybe she does)

by blondezilla90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU getting together, F/F, Jealousy, Pool, alex and her gay ass, lottsa canon dialouge, scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondezilla90/pseuds/blondezilla90
Summary: Maggie enters the bar with a strange lady, causing Alex to get a tad bit jealous.Sets between 2x07 & 2x08This fic has all the canon stuff, but without the Maggie getting shot part.





	She doesn't want me (but maybe she does)

"I could beat you at pool if I really wanted to," Winn said as he took a long swig of his beer. Alex just rolled her eyes and Kara nudged him.

"No you couldn't....she is a pool shark.... I doubt ANYONE could beat her," Kara giggled. Winn sighed and slammed down his beer, his gaze diverting towards the door as it opened. He noticed the detective Alex was hanging with lately entering the bar, laughing at something the short haired woman was saying that walked right behind her. Alex followed his gaze and coughed loudly in shock as her scotch went down the wrong pipe.

Maggie was at the bar.

In her usual booth.

With another woman.

"You okay?" Kara asked as she kicked her lightly under the table, causing Alex to move her eyes away from Maggie.

"Yeah .....yeah I am good.... James...how about a round of pool?"

"Only if we’re not playing about money," he laughed and got up, walking over to the pool table. Alex did not react and picked up her drink to down it in one go. She hissed a bit at the burn and followed James over to the pool table. Kara gave her a strange look, her eyes moving with Alex until she finally spotted Maggie across the bar, who seemed unaware the superfriends were there too.

"Oh crap," Kara mumbled and got up, leaving Winn alone at the table.

"Well...thanks for letting me know we are moving," he mumbled and grabbed his beer to follow Kara.

Alex let James go first, grabbing her stick to apply some chalk to the tip, her eyes continuously wandering to Maggie and the woman who was with her. She grit her teeth, feeling a burning sensation in her lower body, not noticing how her hand was grinding the chalk down way to hard on the stick.

"Alex," Kara spoke softly as she put her hand on her sisters lower back, trying to get her attention. Alex turned her head and looked at her, noticing the worry etched on her face.

"I'm good," she mumbled and stepped away, taking her turn. She tried to concentrate, aiming her stick at the white ball in order to down one of the solids. As she pulled her arm back to take her shot, Maggie's laugh echoed through the bar. Alex jerked and hardly grazed the ball, cursing under her breath for letting herself get distracted. James whooped and laughed, gently nudging her with his hip to make her step aside.

"Maybe I should have bet some money after all," he laughed and leaned over to take his turn. Alex tensed a bit and threw him her dirty look for a moment until her attention drifted back to the detective. She was sitting way too close to the strange woman, her hand caressing her arm as they talked. The burning sensation intensified and Alex put down her stick to march over to the bar.

"M'gann.... scotch...make it a double."

"You okay?" M'gann asked as she poured Alex her drink.

"Everything is just peachy....," she grumbled and slapped a twenty dollar bill on the bar, taking her drink to down it in one go. She slammed her glass down wordlessly and walked away, causing M'gann to look over to Kara confused, who mouthed an apology to her.

"Alex you gotta up your game. James just pocketed 3 halves in one go."

Winn was completely oblivious to Alex‘ change in mood, flinching when she grabbed her stick and glared at him. She pursed her lips and leaned over, getting in position to hit the white in order to down two of the solids across the table. As she pulled her arm back to take her shot, another laugh from Maggie rung in her ears. She looked up and clenched her jaw when she saw the detective leaning even closer to the short haired woman. Her frustration got the better of her, putting way too much force behind her shot. She hit the ball hard, causing it to fly over the edge of the table and drop on the floor, rolling towards the detective and her arm candy.

_Shit shit shit shit SHIT_

Kara was quick to move, walking over to their booth in order to pick up the ball. That caused Maggie to divert her attention away from the woman next to her, biting her lip as she saw Alex's sister bend down to pick something up next to her feet. Her gaze drifted past Kara and sure enough she spotted Alex near the pool table, her eyes meeting the agents. She bit her lip harder and Alex immediately looked away, grabbing the blue chalk to apply it to her stick once more.

"Kara....hey," the detective spoke. Kara just straightened herself and adjusted her glasses awkwardly on her nose, drawing in a sharp breath.

"Detective Sawyer," she said and turned on her heels to walk back to the pool table.

"Who was that?" The woman asked and turned around, causing Winn to choke on his beer and Kara to drop the white ball, not even flinching when it hit her foot and rolled away.

"Uhhh...that was Kara......uh...a friends....sister." Maggie cringed at her own words. The woman looked back at her and her eyes lit up.

"Introduce me?"

Maggie sighed internally and nodded her head, getting up with the stranger to walk over to the superfriends. Winn still fought for breath and Kara's jaw was nearly hitting the floor. Alex finally looked up as she heard steps approaching, her stomach plummeting.

"Hey guys.... so..uh this is... Cat....Detective Cat Sullivan," Maggie spoke cautiously, "She works with the NYPD and currently is in National City, because she is working a case with us...."

"Hey...Hi...I'm James."

"Winn."

"Kara...."

All three of them greeted her by awkwardly waving at the detective. Alex just stood there with a stone cold expression, not saying a word.

"And you are?" Cat asked and extended her hand. Alex ignored it and put her stick down, moving her hands into her pockets.

"Agent Alex Danvers...," she spat out, "secret service."

The tension in the bar was palpable and Alex tried to stare down Cat, who was not really sure what was going on. Kara nudged her sister, who did not budge and ignored her. Maggie gasped at that and bit the inside of her cheeks.

"Okay....how about we go back to our booth?" Maggie said as she tugged at Cat's elbow, leading her back to their seats. Alex‘ look followed them and she rolled her eyes, grabbing the white ball from the other table in order to resume her previous game.

"Okay so....am I the only one who thinks that Alex might have a secret twin with a pixie cut," Winn whispered to James and Kara, who both simply nodded their heads and crinkled their eyebrows.

"She literally looks the same like.....that is freaky," Winn continued quietly, "Alex did you notice that....."

Kara punched Winn hard, causing him to squeak and rub his right shoulder. She shook her head no and gave him a stern look, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow.

"Did I notice what?" she snapped and put her left hand on her hip.

"That...that it‘s actually James turn." He blew out a breath as Alex let her very, very threatening eyebrow drop again.

 _Crisis averted_.

"Whatever," she mumbled and resumed her play. Kara gave both men an apologetic look, motioning for them to give them some privacy.

"Ohhh...oh James...I" Winn stammered as she grabbed his phone, "I think guardian is required....see ya guys."

They both scrambled to leave and Kara walked over to Alex, who ignored her as she downed one ball after another.

"Alex," she started, but Alex raised her hand to stop her.

"Stop...just don't....she is a friend.... she is free to date." Her voice was laced with venom and jealousy and Kara sighed, trying to approach the subject sensitively.

"Are you sure you are just friends....or that she does not want you....because Cat looks a lot....like you."

As soon as the words had left her mouth she regretted them. Alex straightened her posture and stared at her little sister in disbelieve.

"Cat...looks like me....are you drunk?"

A sarcastic laugh escaped the agent, looking at Kara as if she had lost her mind.

"No...I am not...and she does....she looks exactly like you...just...with short hair." Alex snorted. She snorted loudly. She could not believe that her sister thought she looked like Cat. What kind of drug was she high on?

"You are crazy....she looks nothing like me....well, maybe the slight tinge of red in her hair is similar to mine, but that is it...and why the fuck would Maggie date someone who looks like me....she made it very clear she is NOT attracted to me." Her voice faltered and Alex swallowed down the lump in her throat, desperately trying to blink away the sting of tears behind her eyes.

"Alex....I...don‘t think that is true...I mean...I just," Kara groaned and put her hands on her temples, blowing out a breath.

"Someone is calling for me....I gotta go....please...promise me you will go home, okay?" Kara tugged at her collar and gave her sister a concerned look.

"Will do....gonna grab a cab," she mumbled. Kara nodded her head and pressed a kiss to her cheek, making her way outside.

Alex let out a sigh and turned her head to look over to Maggie, cursing under her breath as she noticed she was looking at her. She rolled her eyes and made her way over to the bar, ordering a beer and a scotch before she slumped on one of the barstools.

"Hey are you even listening," Cat asked and nudged Maggie, who blinked her eyes and nodded her head.

"Yeah...yeah sorry...."

"That Alex person...what is her deal....."

"Nothing....she...is just a friend...." Maggie tried to convince herself.

"Maggie you are literally spraying the entire bar with your pheromones like a cat in heat....," Cat chuckled and Maggie felt herself blushing.

"I am not," she hissed back and took a long sip of her beer, looking over to the bar for a second, nearly choking as she noticed a busty blonde chatting up Alex.

"Yeah right...she not gay...? Cuz she looks fucking gay to me."

"What...no..what....no....yes...I mean....oh god." Maggie took a moment to compose herself and took another sip of her beer.

"She...she recently came out to me.....I...we worked on a case together a few weeks back and we kinda grew closer as friends....and...i always got the vibe she was gay, but when i brought it up she denied it....until suddenly she opened up to me about maybe feeling like she was not straight...so i encouraged her to come out to her sister....and told her i would be there for her if she needed me and......she may have misunderstood, because the next thing i know she tells me she came out to her sister and kisses me."

"Sounds an awful lot like she is into you."

"She is and....I don’t know what to think about that...I mean she is fresh off the boat and everything is new and exciting....she needs to explore herself first before she can dive into a committed relationship."

"Maggie....what are you so afraid of? That she‘s with you and suddenly realizes she isn‘t gay after all? I think that is a moot point, because she has come out to her family and she seems very sure of her sexuality....you may have triggered her coming out, but I doubt she only did it cuz she thought it was the only way to be with you. You know we are all born the way we are and some just take a bit longer to figure it out."

Maggie nodded her head and played with the bottle of beer in her hand, letting Cat‘s words sink in.

"I know you are afraid of getting hurt, but to be honest.....if you like her...do not let her get away....maybe this will turn out to be something great...and.... she is a gorgeous girl....she will eventually find someone else if you don‘t take action."

The detective finished her speech and Maggie stared down at the table. She knew Cat was right. She liked Alex a lot, so much it actually scared her. That is why she ultimately pushed her away and told her they could only be friends. Which was a lie. She knew they could never just be friends, not with the lingering want between them.

Finally Maggie looked up, noticing how the blonde was now sitting closely to Alex, her hand on her thigh. She noticed Alex flickering her eyes to look at her. Their gaze met for a hot second and Alex pretended to laugh at what he blonde was saying. Maggie noticed the hurt in her eyes and sighed, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach as Alex leaned into the girl to plant a kiss on her. She immediately looked away and bit her lower lip, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey...," Cat said and put a hand on her arm, pulling Maggie in to wrap her into a hug. Suddenly a loud crash followed and they turned their heads, noticing the blonde was standing in front of a tipped over bar stool.

"What the fuck...fucking dykes," she spat out and walked away, leaving Alex slumped over the bar. Maggies heart hammered in her chest as she watched the woman walk away, fury running through her body.

"I guess Alex needs to work on her gaydar," Cat joked, causing Maggie to turn her head and stare at her.

"Shut up," she hissed and got up, making her way over to Alex who downed her scotch like it was a shot.

"Hey," Maggie softly spoke and put a hand on Alex shoulder, which caused her to flinch away. Her eyes were fixed on the empty glass in front of her, her hand reaching out to grab the next one she had ordered.

"Alex, I think you had...." Maggie started, but Alex snapped her head and sneered.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your date?"

Maggie smelled the alcohol on her breath, knowing she definitely had enough.

"Common....I will call you a cab so you can go home."

"I am FINE," she snapped and moved to get up, swaying a bit as her legs wobbled. Maggie reached out to steady her, but Alex slapped her hands away.

"Alex, you are not fine. You are drunk....and I am worried...." Maggie sounded genuine, but it just caused Alex to feel even angrier.

"Why? Cause we are friends....ha! We‘re not friends Maggie," her voice quivered as tears filled her eyes, "we hung out, we got close....and you called me out for liking you.....and i had the GUTS to admit that it is true.....and you told me my feelings were real and that i deserve to be happy....so i thought you meant that i deserved to be happy with you..."

"Alex..." Maggie tried to interrupt, but Alex raised her finger to shush her, her voice cracking.

"I am not...done....because then you convinced me to come out to my sister.......and ....i did....because i was sure of ONE thing...and that was my feelings....for you. Initially I was terrified, but ultimately...i was proud to come out.....because it wasn't just some concept...it was about my feelings for this amazing woman, but now.....I do not feel liberated....or like i am on some great journey....all i feel is pain.....cause you don‘t want me..." A single tear ran down Alex cheek and she tried to calm herself, staring Maggie right in the eyes.

"Alex," she whispered, "that is not why....i...."

"Just stop....save it....go back to your date...and....just...."

"Alex!!!!" Kara yelled across the bar, weaving her way through the crowd to get to her.

"Take me home, Kara." Her voice was quiet and she stumbled over to her sister, leaving a flabbergasted Maggie behind. She watched as Kara steadied Alex and led her towards the exit, balling her hands into fists.

"Sounds like she really likes you....and that she‘s hella jealous." Cat suddenly appeared behind Maggie, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I...i...just...," Maggie stammered and drew in a shaky breath as she turned around.

"Maggie....answer me this: Do you still want to be friends and lose her over it....or do you want to actually give her chance and finally admit your very obvious feelings for her?"

Maggie rolled her eyes at that and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have known you for years know....and I know how it is difficult for you let people in....but maybe give her a shot....even if she is just a tiny baby gay right now...."

"How about we just head out....I need some fresh air..."

The two headed out of the bar after closing their tap, taking the longer way back to Maggie's apartment. Neither talked and it was a comfortable silence. The detective needed to clear her head and figure this out for her own and Alex sake. She has strung her along for a while now and it wasn't fair to either of them. She exhaled very loudly and Cat gave her a look, putting her hand over her shoulder. Maggie smiled and fished out their keys as they reached her apartment building.

"Gonna grab you some sheets for the couch." Maggie murmured, walking into her apartment together.

"What? No sharing the bed.....?" Cat winked and Maggie groaned.

"Twice Cat.....twice....and one time I was drunk......also aren't you with Leo now?"

"Alright alright....my bi ass will take the couch....," she laughed and walked into the bathroom while Maggie got a pillow and sheets, waiting for Cat to get ready and start her own nightly routine.

After a nearly sleepless night Maggie was woken by her alarm blearing through the apartment. She sighed and ignored it for a while, until she heard a grumpy Cat yell at her to shut it off. She sighed and swiped her thumb over her screen, switching to her messages. Her finger hovered over Alex name for a minute, until she swiped it in order to open the little text message box.

**‚We need to talk.‘**

**‚Yeah we do.‘**

**‚Gonna come 'round tonight. Dinner is on me.‘**

**‚K‘**

Maggie sighed heavily and finally moved her sheets, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to get ready for her day.

Worked dragged on and since there wasn't anything new on her case with Cat, Maggie was stuck doing paperwork. She wished there was something, anything to keep her mind distracted.

"Hey," Cat greeted her and put a coffee down in front of Maggie, who looked up from the file she had been skimming for the past twenty minutes.

"Thanks...," she sighed and rubbed her temples, grabbing the cup to take a sip.

"Certain Agent on your mind?" The redhead chuckled and Maggie just huffed at her.

"I don‘t know what to do....it is slightly frustrating....but I texted her this morning to let her know we need to talk.....gotta do something."

"That is good....hope all is gonna go well for you....and her." Cat winked at her and left the desk to move to her own temporary one. Maggie looked after her and bit her lip, taking another sip of her coffee. She grabbed her phone and checked the time.

It was already 4:30 pm.

Time to finish early.

She sorted through her files and put them in her drawer, grabbing her stuff before heading out. She waved Cat goodbye, who grinned and gave her two thumbs up. Maggie actually laughed at that as she got into the elevator to head to her favorite pizza place.

An hour later Maggie stood outside of Alex door, shifting nervously from one foot to another. She tugged the six pack of beer underneath her arm and raised her fist to knock at the door, taking a moment to think this over once more.

"Now or never," she sighed and knocked. A few moments later the door opened and she spotted Alex standing in front of her in grey sweats and dark blue shirt. Her bangs was pinned back and her face completely stripped from make up.

She looked fucking beautiful.

"Come in....," Alex whispered and stepped aside. Maggie stepped into her apartment, walking over to the counter to place the pizza and beer there.

"Sorry i look like a mess, but my hangover hit hard." Her voice was quiet, but Maggie turned to smile at her.

"You look good, Alex."

"What do you want, Maggie?" That took Maggie by surprise and she lowered her gaze to the ground, shifting from one foot to another.

"Talk," she replied and Alex felt a pang of hurt.

"I think I have said it all...last night. I may have been drunk, but I meant every word."

That stung.

"I just feel ridiculous right now, because even my own mother figured out i liked you more than a friend....and...that i was gay." A humorless chuckle escaped Alex and Maggie looked back up, surprise written all over your face.

"How did she take it?"

"Better than me," Alex replied a bit sarcastically, " but she made me realize despite how you feel about me.... I did the right thing.....when you first suggested that I was gay...i denied it....then again i really did think it was about you....i mean....how would i not like you?...but deep down.....i think i still wasn't comfortable that that was my new normal...but it...is...my new normal...and i am happy that it is....because finally....i get me...and now i realize it wasn't about you....but its about me...."

Alex paused for a moment and took a deep breath. She took a moment and avoided Maggie's gaze as she continued.

"That doesn't mean....I am not hurt over you rejecting me....I like you Maggie...a lot.....but I need to accept you do not want me....and move on."

Her lip trembled a bit as she finished, moving her gaze to Maggie who stared at her. Of all the things Maggie thought she was gonna hear, this was definitely not one of them and she felt actual somersaults in her belly.

"I am sorry Maggie...maybe it’s better you leave....I mean I'm sure Cat is..."

"Just a friend," Maggie finished for her and took a step closer to Alex, "Just a friend. I have known her for years....and...we slept together way back in college, but now...she’s just...a friend."

Alex raised an eyebrow, her jaw dropping a bit at the revelation.

"Yes...sorry...I...should have told you before.....Alex...I ....I was so stupid....i thought, and i guess I was kinda right, you came out for me...and that scared me...but....when i saw you kiss that girl at the bar..."

"Out of spite," Alex interrupted her remorsefully, but Maggie ignored her.

It was now or never.

"I felt this rage in me....and it intensified as she insulted you.....our lives are too short....and we both should be who we are....and we should kiss the girls we really wanna kiss."

Alex felt a shiver run down her spine at Maggie's words, feeling suddenly sick with nerves. She clutched the ends of her sleeves and stared wide eyed at Maggie, who took a step closer to the agent.

"And I really....just....i....i wanna kiss you," Maggie rasped, raising her hands to grab Alex face. She stepped closer and pulled the agent in, pressing her lips to hers in a soft but very intense kiss. Their eyes closed and Alex hands shot up, clutching Maggie to draw her in closer, afraid the kiss was gonna end way too soon, but oxygen became a necessity and Alex slowly moved away.

"So...you are really saying....you like me...that is what i got."

A mischievous glint appeared on Alex face, causing Maggie to giggle. Another shiver went through Alex at the sound, already setting her mind on making Maggie do it on daily basis from now on.

"Of course you gonna go crazy on me...are ya."

"Probably," Alex replied as she nodded her head, moving her hands to tug Maggie's hair behind her ears. They smiled at each other and Alex couldn't resist, pulling Maggie in for another passionate kiss. This time she parted her lips and flicked her tongue out, causing Maggie to wrap her arms around her and deepen the kiss. For a while they just stood there, pressed together while tongues and hands explored each others bodies. Alex head was spinning and she gasped into the kiss as Maggie squeezed her hips to draw her even closer.

"Wow," she breathed out as they pulled apart. It was the first time in Alex‘ life that she hated to part, but her lungs desperately needed some air.

"Indeed...wow," Maggie chuckled breathlessly. The agent smiled down at the detective and slid her hands over arms to grab hers, leading her over to the couch. The two sat down, pizza and beer long forgotten as they gazed into each others eyes. Suddenly Alex let out a laugh and bit her swollen lip, causing Maggie to raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered something funny."

"Care to share?"

"It is silly, but.... James, Kara and Winn kinda convinced me you must be into me....since you are dating my twin," Alex snorted.

"Wait..what?"

"They meant that Cat looks a lot like me....freakishly so....I don't know... I didn't see it."

Now it was Maggie's turn to laugh and she shook her head.

"Cat looks nothing like you....I mean....aside from the slight red tinge in her hair color."

"Thats what I said!!!"

They both laughed at it, but as soon as the laughter died down lips connected once more and stayed connected for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall probably go ... why cat sullivan?.... well cuz i think maggie would be bffs with her.....and it would be hilarious to create this universe and have some fun with twinning cat/alex.....
> 
> Thanks to my fabolous Gabby for betaing and putting thoughts in my head that robbed me sleep the past few days. #Cadey #SuperBrooklynFamily


End file.
